


Misidentified

by NYWCgirl



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Army, Cairo Day 2020, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Series, Serious Injuries, Team as Family, sandbox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: The day went so good, they just have to take care of this IED and they can go for pizza night.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Misidentified

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for Cairo day 2 – prompt was Improvise day (Friendly fire)

‘Do you know what happened?’

‘No, Mac never explained what caused his medical discharge from the army.’ Bozer looks at Riley, ‘can’t you get it from his military records?’

‘If he didn´t tell you, I guess he didn´t want you to know, did he?’

‘No, you are right. Mac has every right to his privacy.’

Bozer returns to his table to continue his work on Sparky.

‘But what if we accidentally stumble upon it?’ Riley says casually.

Bozer’s face lights up, ‘that would change things.’

Riley makes a face expression her doubts, but starts typing anyway, researching their new case of course.

* * *

‘What did you find out?’

Riley looks up from her laptop, ‘oh, nothing, I was busy researching…’

It is clear Bozer doesn´t believe her, but keeps his cool, ‘Oh, OK, that’s fine.’

‘Sit down, let’s see what I can find.’

It doesn´t take her long to find what she is looking for, ‘are we sure we are ready for this?’

‘Yes, we are.

‘They start reading the file in front of them.’

* * *

Jack is hot, sweat is dripping over his face, itching his eyes, but he needs to concentrate. Mac is still down there trying to diffuse the IED he found earlier. Jack curses his sniper’s nest, he should have stayed off the roof. But he didn´t, he chose this spot because it gave him the best view, so now he has to suck it up. Tonight is pizza night, so he just has to get Mac and himself back to base in one piece. The moment he hears the planes, it is too late. He can´t remember if he called out to Mac to get the hell out of there. All he knows is the blast wave and heat that hits him like a freight train.

Mac is his last thought before everything is black.

* * *

What happened? It must have been a rough night for him to feel like this. He tries to pry opens his eyes. When he succeeds, the light pierces through him, aggravating his headache.

‘Welcome back, sergeant Dalton.’

Jack winces but opens his eyes again to see who the voice belongs to. A nurse is smiling at him. She looks tired.

‘What happened?’

God, is that his voice? It sounds awful weak.

‘You took fire. It is still under investigation, but from what I heard, it was friendly fire.’ She looks disapproving, muttering something under her breath, Jack can´t make out over the ringing in his ears.

And then suddenly everything comes back, all at once. Mac! Jack jackknifes upright and the nurse hurries to keep him from keeling over, out of bed.

‘Mac? What happened to him? Where is he?’

‘Take it easy, sergeant, we are taking care of your EOD-tech.’

A dizzy spell makes him lay down again.

‘Is he alright?’

‘I can´t tell, I haven´t gotten an update yet, but as soon as I find out, I will let you know, deal?’

Jack nods, regretting it immediately, his head pounding.

‘So tell me, what is your level of pain?’

Jack takes a deep breath, ‘a five.’

The nurse nods and asks if he can swallow a pill.

‘Yeah, no problem.’

‘OK, let me get you something to eat as well.’

She leaves the room and Jack closes his eyes. Now that he relaxes, he can feel the pain gnawing at him. In what shape will Mac be? His worry makes him feel nauseous.

‘Please stop worrying, they are taking real good care of your tech. Can you open your eyes?’

Jack does as he is asked and takes the glass of water and the pills the nurse offers.

‘Any word?’

‘No, I’m sorry Jack. Like I said, as soon as I know, I’ll come.’

‘Thanks.’

* * *

Jack wakes when there is commotion in the room. He blinks against the light. Two nurses are busy bringing in a bed. He lifts his head to see what is going on. When he catches a glimps of theblond hair he knows who it is. Mac.

‘He’s OK sergeant, just let us settle him and then I will explain and answer all your questions.’

‘Sure, takes care of him.’ He croaks.

Jack watches anxiously how IV´s and tubes are re-arranged, vitals are checked and medication pushed. When the hustle and bustle dies down, Jack is sitting up in his bed. He’s worried, Mac is so pale and still. He’s never still, he is always moving.

‘How is he?’

The nurse smiles, ‘he’s a fighter. He will be fine but he’s in for some recovery time.’

She must be able to see his worry, because she comes closer and puts her hand on his leg, ‘hey, he is going to be fine. I know it looks scary, but we are going to take good care of you guys, OK?’

‘Deal.’

‘I want you to rest. Specialist Macgyver will be asleep for a couple of more hours.’

‘Was he awake?’

‘Yes, he woke briefly before we brought him here in recovery.’

Relief washes over Jack, ‘that’s good.’

Jack can feel his eyes tear up, so he lays back down again and closes his eyes.

‘I’ll be back to check up on you guys later,’ the nurse whispers before she leaves the room.

* * *

He must have dozed off, because he wakes with a start. Pain flares through him and he can´t withhold the moan that is pulled from him when he moves.

‘Take it easy, you are alright, sergeant. Give me moment, I will be right with you.’

‘What’s wrong with him?’

‘I’m fine.’

The words are heavily slurred but it is clear Mac is conscious.

‘Mac? Thank God, how are you feeling?’

When Mac doesn´t respond immediately, Jack groans sitting up.

‘Give him a minute Jack.’ The nurse checks Mac´s vitals and injects something in his IV.

‘Like I was run over.’

The words are whispered and slurred, but it is Mac. Jack tears up again, hearing Mac, he is going to be OK. His boys is a fighter. They will get through this.

* * *

‘That explains why they left the army at the same time. I always thought it was strange that they were able to leave together, while Jack had re-upped his tour.’  
‘It also explained the scars, but Mac never told me what happened.’  
‘Now, I feel guilty that we looked into Mac’s file.’  
‘Well, a little late for that. Let’s agree we haven’t seen this, OK.’  
Bozer nods.  
‘Pinky swear?’


End file.
